Known user interfaces for medical workstation or touch panels for medical diagnostic or interventional systems involving a C-arm for X-ray angiography use relatively simple and pre-defined image layouts in workflow task management. Known user interfaces typically require a user to navigate through menus and move from one displayed image to another and open option lists and boxes to support individual tasks. Known user interface systems typically allow user access to data associated with performing a large number of work tasks that are not limited to sequential tasks in a particular workflow, for example. Known user interfaces and touch panel controls for medical diagnostic and interventional systems also employ simple pull-down menus and pre-defined image layouts supporting performing work tasks. Therefore, known user interfaces are typically complicated, confusing and non-user friendly and also require more user interactions such as mouse clicks or excessive entry of text. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.